Las aventuras de Zoey the Hedgehog: Kanto
by Zoey the Hedgehog123
Summary: Me quedé atrapada en este mundo pero al no tener problema decido armar una vida aquí.
1. Chapter 1

**Las aventuras de Zoey the Hedgehog: Kanto**

**Hoola, soy Zoey the Hedgehog y aquí estoy con mi nuevo fic, este es de pokemon pero aparezco yo, Zoey, y no es otro personaje que creé llamándolo Zoey, no, soy yo en…. Bueno les diré en el fanfic, este es más o menos como el prólogo, y aquí explico unas cuantas cosas del fic. Bueno, ya basta de charla y vamos con el fic. **

**Nota: No pondré ni inicios ni finales porque le quita el drama a la historia.**

**Capítulo 1: Comienzos**

_Ahhh… estoy atrapada en esta dimensión pero no tengo ningún problema… jeje, estoy quedándome en casa de la mamá de un amigo, bueno, más bien hermano de otra sangre, y claro, su mamá es como la mía… ah! Hola, yo soy Zoey, Zoey the Hedgehog, estoy en esta dimensión gracias a que Tails creó una nueva app sólo para mí, y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿En qué dimensión estoy? ¿De quién estoy hablando? ¿Por qué Tails me hizo una app? Bueno, estoy en la dimensión pokemon, estoy hablando de Ash Ketchum y la Sra. Delia, o más bien mi mamá. Tails me hizo una app porque… bueno, esto fue lo que pasó._

**Flashback**

_Estaba yo caminando tranquilamente cuando vino Tails y me preguntó:_

_Tails: Qué te pasa?_

_Yo: Nada- dije forzando una sonrisa, se notaba que estaba triste-_

_Tails: A mí no me engañas, yo soy muy inteligente y sé que estas triste, Por qué?_

_Yo: Bueno Tails… tu sabes que cuando fuimos a ese mundo de los pokemon yo me encariñé con un humano- le dije (explicado en un fanfic, pero que no lo he hecho)-_

_Tails: Aja…_

_Yo: Bueno… estoy triste porque no lo voy a ver más, ni a su mamá…._

_Tails: Entiendo…- dijo pero luego abrió los ojos como platos- Ya sé!_

_Yo: Qué?- digo confundida-_

_Tails: Ven!- dice y me agarra de la mano y corre, yo por supuesto corrí más veloz que él por lo cual comencé a arrastrarlo-_

_Llegamos a su casa y él me dijo:_

_Tails: Me puedes dar tu teléfono?_

_Yo: Eh? Para qué?_

_Tails: Por favor- dice extendiendo la mano, y yo con mucha duda se lo entregué; luego fuimos a su zona de trabajo- me puedes traer las cosas que necesite?_

_Yo: Ok- dije y pensé- Qué puedo perder?_

_Tails: Dame el destornillador y el soplete pequeños- dijo y yo se lo di-_

_Tails comenzó a hacerle unas cosas a las tarjeta madre de mi teléfono, y yo sólo miraba, el luego agarró su computadora e hizo algo ahí, también me preguntó mi cumpleaños y yo le contesté. Luego de que terminó explicó que hacía._

_Tails: Listo!_

_Yo: Que hiciste Tails?- dije con los ojos entrecerrados-_

_Tails: Hice una aplicación para que sólo tú puedas ir a otras dimensiones- dice sonriéndome-_

_Yo: Qué?! O.O- dije sorprendida-_

_Tails: Otros pueden verla pero necesitaran una contraseña para descargarla y esa es tú fecha de cumple-_

_Yo: Gracias!- dije y salí disparada hacia Tails y los abracé, primero estaba pasmado pero después me devolvió el abraso-_

_Probé la app y al ponerla salió la cara de Tails pixeleada (como en los videojuegos) y decía: Para ti; yo elegí para ir al mundo pokemon y una gran antena salió de mi tlf y se abrió un portal por el cual yo entré, Tails sólo soltó un "buena suerte" y yo me fui._

**Fin del Flashback**

_Cool no? Pero algo salió mal y me quede atorada en este mundo y Ash está terminando Tesselia… se fue justo ahora, a las 7:30 a.m …. Pero no importa…. Estoy aburrida caminado, mejor me iré, pero a donde...? ya se! Voy a ser entrenadora pokemon! He visto a Ash y es muy divertido… jiji, si, eso seré!_

**Y finalmente terminé! Sé que dije que no iba a hacer ni inicios ni finales pero… este es el primer cap! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoola, aquí Zoey the Hedgehog en este nuevo fic, aquí voy a poner un pokemon con los colores del pokemon de otra escritora que se llama Zoruastar, a! y…. Hola NB y You! Hola Knightday! Un momento, no que no iba a hacer inicio…. Ñeee. Comentarios o si no no sigo….**

**Capítulo 2: Comienzo, parte 2**

Yo: Voy a decirle al profe Oak!- digo con entusiasmo, era una humana de cabello fucsia enrulado hasta la cintura con unas orejitas de erizo y una cola del mismo, llevaba unos jeans azul celeste una camisa del mismo color, tenía mis mismos zapatos pero no tenía guantes, fui hacia donde anteriormente hubo una gran multitud- Profe Oak!

P. Oak: Hola Zoey, qué pasa?

Yo: Quiero ser entrenadora Pokemon!

P. Oak: Bueno… Zoey…. Ya… no quedan Pokemon iniciales…. Lo siento….

Yo: Ohh…pues me voy….

P. Oak: Pero… me queda un pokemon pero es muy, muy inestable- dice un poco inseguro-

Yo: Lo quiero!

P. Oak: Estas segura?- dice preocupado-

Yo: Si!

P. Oak: Ok- dice inseguro y luego piensa- _Es tan entusiasta como Ash…._

Yo: SI! Voy a tener a mi primer pokemon!

Luego de eso, el profe Oak presionó un botón rojo y de la mesa de donde estaban las pokeballs de los pokemon iniciales, en el medio salió una pequeña plataforma con una pokeball, el profesor la agarró y me la entregó.

P. Oak: Este pokemon no es de esta región, es de Tesselia, es bastante problemática, pero necesita de mucho cuidado y amor porque es muy terca- dice, a lo que la pokeball se abre y muestra una Zorua (el personaje de Zoruastar y con los mismos colores) de colores raros, en lo negro es blanco y en el pelo del pecho es rosa pastel igual que en las partes rojas y de ojos azules pastel-

Zorua: Zor! (Oye!)- dice ofendida-

Yo: Que linda!- digo y me acerco lentamente hasta que…. Esa Zorua…. me hizo Bola Sombra y yo caí tirada en el suelo-

P. Oak: Suerte….

Luego de eso salimos, mi Zorua y yo, Zorua no estaba muy contenta junto a mí, yo la tenia amarrada de una cuerda.

Yo: Zorua vamos, tenemos que ser amigas…

Zorua: Zor (no)- dice sentándose y cruzándose de patas-

Yo: Zoruaaaaa….

Y nos la pasamos así hasta que una parvada de Spearows nos atacó, yo protegí a Zorua poniéndome delante de ella.

Yo: Zorua, Atrás!- le grité, ella me miro preocupada- Estarás bien!

Zorua: Zorua zor (ten cuidado)- susurró ella, los Spearows me hicieron un Ataque Ala, yo me tape con mis brazos, pero Zorua se puso delante de mí y le impactó el ataque, pero ella lo soportó e hizo una Bola Sombra en aquellas aves que hizo que se desmayaran-

Yo: Gracias….- dije, entonces Zorua calló desmayada- Zorua!

Zorua: Zorua… (Tranquila…)

Yo: Estarás bien- digo y hecho a correr a ciudad Verde-

Al llegar a Ciudad Verde me dirigí al Centro Pokemon con Zorua en brazos, pero cuando entré, una niña me detuvo, era igual que las enfermeras Joy pero tenía un flequillo barrido (como las de Tesselia), era castaña y se veía de más o menos 10 años, vestía con una camisa de manga corta azul pastel con cuello de bebe, y una falda rosa pastel, unas zapatillas del mismo color con unas medias blancas.

Niña: Hola! Quieres entrar al concurso pokemon de esta ciudad? Es una nueva atracción!

Yo: Niña no tengo tiempo! Necesito curar a mi pokemon!

Joy: Ven aquí- dice sonriéndome- mete a tu pokemon en su pokeball

Yo: Ok- digo y hago lo indicado, pero Zorua sale desesperada-

Zorua: Zorua zor?! (Qué te pasa?!)- dice y luego se pone débil otra vez-

Joy: No importa- dice la enfermera- Chanseys!

Chanseys: Chansey? (qué sucede?)

Joy: Traigan una camilla de pokemon

Chanseys: Chansey (Está bien)- dicen y luego traen la camilla, yo coloco a Zorua-

Joy: Bien, se recuperará pronto- dice sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, luego se lleva a Zorua acompañada de los Chanseys-

Yo: Espero que esté bien…- digo preocupada-

Niña: Lamento haberte retardado….- dice apenada-

Yo: Tranquila…. Solo estaba preocupada…- digo mostrándole una media sonrisa-

Niña: Bueno….

Yo: Y… cuál es tu nombre?

Niña: Soy Samantha- me dice sonriente-

Yo: Ayudas a las enfermeras Joy?

Samy: Sip- dice- y estos son Tommy y Laila, que me ayudan :)

Yo: Tommy… y Laila?- digo, y ella de inmediato saca a sus pokemon, eran un Minun y una Plusle- Que tieeeeeernos!

Samy: Verdad que si?

Pasó un tiempo de más o menos 10 minutos cuando la enfermera Joy salió junto a los 2 Chanseys y mi pokemon durmiendo en una camilla.

Joy: Estará bien, tenía muchas heridas, por eso, cuando se es entrenador, se tienen pociones y esas cosas.

Yo: Jeje, lo sé pero es que acabo de comenzar mi viaje….

Samy: Bueno, ahora tendrás que buscar otro pokemon

Yo: Por?

Samy: Porque te inscribí en un concurso pokemon…- dice algo apenada-

Yo: Ok… vamos allá!- dije y me dirigí al Bosque Verde- Pero antes, Zorua, ¿quieres un nombre?

Zorua: Zor? (eh?)

Yo: Si, un nombre

Zorua: Zor (Si!)- responde feliz-

Yo: Ok, que te parece… Star- digo pensativa-

Zorua: Zoooor! (Siiiiiiiii!)- dice emocionada-

Al llegar al bosque comencé a gritar "Pokemon!, Vengan por aquí!", pero no se me acercaba ninguno, hasta que vi un pokemon del que Ash jamás me había hablado y busqué la Pokedex (anteriormente llamada Dexter).

**Pokedex: ****Jirachi, el Pokemon deseo. Conocido por tener el poder de conceder deseos, Jirachi solo está despierto durante 7 días cada 1000 años.- dijo la Pokedex- Es un pokemon en forma de estrella, aparece cuando aparece el Cometa Milenario, puede que Jirachi haya nacido hace poco pero saldrá con otros 5 Jirachi después de que hayan pasado los 1000 años del cometa ya que hay un Jirachi en cada región, se dice que Jirachi y el cometa están conectados.**

Yo: Ahhh- digo con los ojos abiertos- ¡Qué linda!

Jirachi: Jir? (eh?)- dice confundido el Jirachi confundida-

Yo: Hola pequeña!

Jirachi: Jir! (Ah!)- Gritó asustado a punto de teletransportarse-

Yo: Tra-tranquila! No quería asustarte…

Star: Zorua zorua (Tranquila Jirachi)- dice calmándolo y luego explicó- Zoru zorua zor zorua zorua (necesitamos un compañero)

Yo: Necesito un pokemon para un concurso y te necesito…

Jirachi: Jir… (Emm…)

Yo: Vamos Jirachi…!

Jirachi: Jir!- dijo, se iba a ir otra vez-

Yo: No!- digo parándola-

Jirachi: Jir… Jira Jirachi… Jirachi jira… (Ya… me debo ir… debo dar deseos…)

Yo: Vamos Jirachi…. Eres un pokemon lindo, tierno….- pero luego me interrumpieron-

Jirachi: Jira!(Gracias!)- dice feliz-

Star: Zorua… Zorua zo zo Zorua, Zorua zorua zo zoru zorua (Porfis… Hace poco me hice amiga de ella, y es muy buena con los pokemon al parecer)

Jirachi: Jirachi… (Está bien…)- dijo un poco desconfiada-

Star: Zor! (Si!)- dijo feliz-

Yo: Tomaré eso como un sí- digo- ahora necesitas un nombre, que tal… Wish, porque es deseo en ingles y….

Jirachi: Ji! (Si!)- dice emocionada- Jira… Jirachi ji ji jira ji jira… jirachi chi! (pero… necesito ir a cumplir un deseo…. Luego vengo!)

Yo: Qué?- dice y se va- vienes después?

Wish: Ji! (Sí!)- dijo ella alejándose-

Luego, fui al C.P (Centro Pokemon) otra vez y, cuando entré, vi a mi mamá junto a una chica y me impresioné.

Yo: Eh? Mamá? Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundida-

Mamá: Yo? De visita, la verdadera pregunta es, por qué estas tu aquí?- pregunta ella con una ceja alzada-

Yo: Pues…- digo apenada-

Mamá: No me dijiste que vendrías- dice sonriendo igual que antes- y esos pokemon?

Yo: Pues… es que…. Comencé ahora como entrenadora Pokemon… y pues….

Mamá: Debiste avisarme- dice-

Yo: Lo sé pero…. Con la emoción pues….

Mamá: Tranquila, no importa, esta niña me contó que te ibas a meter a los nuevos concursos de esta ciudad, así que fui a casa y te traje esto- dijo mostrando un vestido- pensé que te quedaría bien

Yo: Qué es eso? Tengo que utilizarlo?

Mamá: En un concurso tus pokemon tienen que verse bien pero tú también

Yo: Ohhh…- digo aburrida- está bien…

Mamá: Ok!- dice feliz-

20 minutos después, luego de que me probara el (estúpido ¬.¬) vestido, llegó Wish.

Yo: Wish! Qué bueno que llegaste! Te esperaba para practicar, además, te puedo pedir un deseo?

Wish: Ji… jir? (si… por?)

Yo: Ehh…. Lo tomaré como un sí,- dije- deseo… que puedas hablar.

Wish: Jir?! (si?!)- dice emocionada- ji (ok)

Yo: jejeje- digo emocionada por ver un deseo de un Jirachi, Wish puso sus patas hacia delante e hizo una bola de energía que lo iluminó todo, después de eso…

Wish: Pues… ¿funcionó?

Yo: Ahhhh!- emocionada-

Wish: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta exaltada-

Yo: Funciono!

Star: **Si!**- dijo zorua cosa que me afectó ya que los Zorua no puede hablar en comparación a su evolución Zoroark-

Yo: S- Star…? Hablaste….?

Star: **Si… lamento no habértelo dicho… lo que pasa es que soy la única Zorua, o eso creo…**- se distrajo Star pero luego siguió, hablaba con la mente- **puedo hablar ya que yo tengo mis colores raros y mi forma particular de hablar, soy como un Lucario, puede hablar aún cuando no es de tipo psíquico**

Yo: Oh…. ¡Qué bien! Uff… que bien que me lo dijiste, pues yo iba a desear que hablaras.

Star: **No!**- dice ella-

Yo: Tranquila dije iba!

**Star: Uff- dijo aliviada-**

Yo: Bueno, vamos a practicar.

Salimos afuera, yo le dije a Wish "Oye, por qué no me muestras tus ataques?" le dije y ella lo hizo, fueron (los ataque que están en negrilla son inventados por mí): **Deseo de Luz** y… otros más (les dejo con la intriga hasta el concurso). Ese era mi plan.

Pasó el tiempo mientras entrenábamos, justo en eso, un pequeño Cyndaquill chocó contra mí, yo lo cargué y lo miré, se escuchó un grito de llamada.

Pers X: Cindy! Cindy dónde estás?!

Cindy: Cyn! (Aquí!)- dice y salta de mis brazos-

Pers X: Con que ahí estabas Cindy- le dijo, la Eriza sonrió nerviosa- Je muchas gracias por atrapar a Cindy, se hubiera ido si no lo hubieras hecho

Yo: Je- reí con la boca cerrada- Yo? Ella fue la que vino hacia mí

Pers X: Hola, soy Crystal- dice sonriente extendiendo su mano- estaba hablando con tu madre, soy jueza del concurso junto a mi Cyndaquill, Cindy

Yo: Woao ¡Es un pokemon muy lindo!- digo, mis dos pokemon se miraron y luego me vieron, yo las llamé y las señalé cuando dije sus nombres-Star! Wish! ella es mi pokemon inicial Star, y ella es Wish.

Crystal: Woao- dice con los ojos bien abiertos- e-ese es un Jirachi?

Yo: Si, por?

Crystal: No sabes….

Yo: No se qué? Es un pokemon difícil de encontrar o qué?

Crystal: Es un pokemon legendario….

Me paralicé, ¿un pokemon legendario? Imposible, se me apareció un pokemon legendario y yo no tenía idea…. Woao, ¡esto es genial! Tengo un pokemon legendario, un pokemon más fuerte que los demás, y además muy lindo.

Crystal: Bueno! Preparada para el concurso?

Yo: Claro!

Entonces con mis pokemon me fui hacia donde sería el concurso, pero primero busqué a Samy (recuerdan, la niñita) y a sus pokemon (recuerdan cuáles son…?), y fuimos al auditorio.

Yo: Vamos Samy!- dije apurando a la niña pues yo salí corriendo y la pequeña me siguió con dificultad (recuerden mis palabras, estos concursos son una mezcla entre el juego y el anime)-

Samy: Ya va! Un momento!- dice y casi se cae-

Llegamos justo a tiempo, pues el presentador comenzó a hablar, dijo:

Presentador: ¡Hola! Hoy yo soy el presentador! Me llamo Sebastián, y también soy juez en este concurso.- se presentó- Hoy van a estar los siguientes participantes- dijo y en una pantalla grande salieron las fotos de los participantes, incluyéndome-

**Pantalla:**

**Nombre: Teri **

**Pokemon: Skitty, Glameow…. (Eso es como decir: etc, para no decir todos los pokes que no se me ocurren )**

**Región: Johto**

Y así fueron pasando las personas hasta que llegué yo, todo pasó bien. La mayoría de esas personas eran todos famosos, pero yo no (si pues y a mí sólo me conocen en mi casa XD), y la gente que no me conocía (todos) se quedaron callados al ver mi imagen, me sentí muy mal.

Esto decía mi ficha:

**Nombre: Zoey**

**Pokemon: Zorua y Jirachi**

**Región: Kanto**

La gente se impresionó por mis pokemon, eran impresionantes, además, también aparecía la foto de los pokes, y, al ver su color, todos quedaron impresionados.

Comenzó el concurso. Todos comenzaron; yo era la última. Todo pasó bien. Llegué yo. Era una prueba de vestuario. Yo vestí a mis pokemon, a Star con un lazo en la punta de su mechón en el pelo color celeste, y a Wish le puse un lazo en el cuello color verde manzano.

Los jueces votaron. Como el tema era "Al Natural" yo les puse las menores cosas posible; tuve 8/10 puntos por los colores de mis pokemon.

Segunda prueba, era la prueba de ejecución, hice el plan que anteriormente practicamos. Fue algo así.

Star se transformó en un Piplup que había visto e hizo rayo burbujas (ella también puede aprender transform…) a lo que Wish usó **Bola Deseo** que consistía en hacer una bola de energía de color celeste que lanzó contra el rayo burbujas de Star, lo que provocó que explotaran e hizo unos brillos de colores arco iris muy lindos, Star volvió a ser Zorua y Wish se colocó flotando junto a ella, yo hice una reverencia en señal de que había acabado y me fui. Tuve un 10 perfecto.

Dieron descanso. Nosotras nos fuimos al centro pokemon y comimos algo. Llego la hora de la final. Estaba emocionada.

Entramos y todos pasaron a la prueba de combates pokemon. Estaba nerviosa… sólo quedábamos una chica peliazul y yo; pasamos al campo. Era una batalla doble. Ella iba a sacar a sus pokemon pero antes Me sonrió y me dijo "suerte", yo le dije "igualmente".

Yo saqué a mis pokemon y ella sacó a….

**Fin del capítulo, ¿adivinan cual es ella? No les dejé muchas pistas en realidad…. Pero tienen que adivinar…. Bueno, dije que sin finales ni inicios pero me arrepentí . Al fin termineeeeeeeeeeeeeé! Jaja si pues, llevó tiempo terminar pero lo logré! Besos y abrasos de mi parte.**


End file.
